Wroth's End
Wroth's End is a location in eastern Goneril. There is allegedly a town called "Wroth's End", though the party has not encountered it. It is extremely cold all year round, and until recently had a bit of a lightning and dragon problem. For these reasons, it is rarely used as a trade route, though a road going by the mountain does link Icewinton and the Elderfey Forest. The Town There is supposedly a town called Wroth's End, but the party knows nothing about it. The Mountain The mountain Wroth's End is home to a lair where, until recently, the Axiomates guarded the Portfolio of Myrkul. A small shelter at the bottom of the mountain served as a base camp for The Company. Ascending the mountain requires adventurers to physically climb it, as attempts to levitate or fly up will result in being hit by lightning. On the mountain is a door with an inscription on it and a teleport square. Both of these lead to the lair of the Axiomates, which is within the mountain. A pool by the door contained some unknown evil, possibly a link to the Portfolio itself, which will give Sanity Points if you look at it too hard. Inside the lair is a portal to Tiamat's realm, the sarcophagus of Jergal, and a series of portals controlled by levers in a hall behind the room. This hall also contained the Spear of Myrkul. As of summer 1443, four of the five Axiomates are dead and the portfolio is gone. This probably means that the lightning has cleared up. In Eon Tiemp Hiss saw a version of Wroth's End through The Dimension Door during The Eon Holiday Special (2009). Lightning was striking everywhere, and the back of the door read "The Strand of Orc held the holy writ, and only greedy Tiamat, Crusher of the Impious, begrudged the ill-gained gift." The Lone Gunmen were sent to Wroth's End by Barron Ganth, exploiting Ethan of Malvont's issue with dragons and the genocide thereof. He showed them a vision of the location in an electromagnet illusion chamber. The door was consistent with the version Tiemp saw, and the teleport square was marked with Ethan's hat (black with a white feather). In the illusion, four epic dragons attacked the party; they were red, green, blue, and silver. The door to the lair, actually the door out of the illusion chamber, opened when Ethan said "Nosrep fle lalah!" Most members of The Company, past and present, gathered at Wroth's End along with Telamore for the final assault on the Axiomates. A few strong party members scrambled up the hill and used rope to haul the others up after Ashra confirmed that levitation gets you hit by lightning. (Sigh.) In the real Wroth's End, the writing on the door was slightly different from Tiemp and Ganth's visions: "The Strand of Orc held the holy writ, and only the Great Mother, Crusher of the Impious, begrudged the ill-gained gift." The hat marking the teleport square was red. Inside the lair at the time were four Axiomates: red, blue, green, and orange-ish. The orange dragon was guessed to be an Adamantium Dragon, while the others were the normal sorts. They also had a large nest of eggs. Ashra gained a sanity point from looking into the pool of water before the battle. Saying "Nosrep fle lalah!" to this door had the side effect of waking up all the dragons. In the ensuing epic battle, Mister Bait Snugglesworth destroyed the eggs; Leilah Maloch killed the green dragon (as well as Ulfgar and Shiolay) with an airstrike, a ramp, and portals; Telamore killed the red dragon with a dramatic sneak attack wielding an epic spear from on top of a bubble of force; Baudin Dommilan killed the blue dragon in one stroke with a triple critical; and Ashra extracted the brain of the orange dragon with some help from a Potion of Dragon's Stun and some hard drugs. Pyotar Umarov was present, but did not attack the party during their battle, only emerging from the portal afterwards to complain that they'd ruined the ritual. Jaxil Motherfucking Icewinton immediately reduced him to vampire paste with help from his two large draconic axes. The party looted the epic treasure from the sarcophagus and left in triumph. The Portfolio of Myrkul went to Ethan of Malvont, who ascended to become Ethan Dragonslayer, god of dragonslayers. Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Goneril Category:Eon Mythos